villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ronald Mac McDonald
}} 'Ronald "Mac" McDonald '''is one of the main characters on ''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. He is a one co-owner and sheriff of Paddy's Pub and generally the pub's most active manager. He is roommates with his best friend from high school, Dennis Reynolds, and has been best friends with Charlie Kelly since childhood. Mac is a member of The Gang which also includes Dee Reynolds and Frank Reynolds. Mac gets upset at injustices, but will pounce on any opportunity he sees as a fair chance to bang or make money. He was proud of his body and weight gain during Season 7, and is secretly ashamed of returning to his regular size. He is portrayed by Rob McElhenney. Personality Mac's most outstanding trait throughout the series is that he is, as Dennis eventually realises, "in complete denial about absolutely every aspect of his life". Mac also constantly seeks the acceptance of others, especially his parents, but his over-earnest efforts make him come off as an asshole. Mac is highly competitive, and is unable to control his competitiveness. For example, when he learned that Charlie and the McPoyle brothers were possibly sexually molested by their—and Mac's—elementary school gym teacher, he feels rejected and worries that he is somehow inferior for having not been molested himself. He proceeds to research why he didn't get molested, stating that, "If the McPoyles got blown, and Charlie got blown, then why didn't I get blown?" A Catholic, Mac is the only member of The Gang to profess a religious faith. In The Gang Exploits a Miracle, Mac fears that the Lord show his wrath if they continue to exploit the water stain in the bar. Throughout the series Mac refuses to wear a condom during sex, because as he explains Charlie he went to Catholic school. Though Mac seems to care more about issues such as abortion, community activism, and parenting than the rest of The Gang, his views on such subjects are invariably twisted, ignorant, or prejudiced, and his actions regarding them are always hypocritical and selfish. For instance, after pretending to be adamantly pro-life in order to attract a female activist, Mac later demands that she get an abortion when he thinks she has become pregnant by him. In another instance involving the transgender woman Carmen, Mac discovers that she has married and had the operation to remove her penis. He then belittles Carmen and her husband by quoting the Bible to them and calling them "gay"; however he only reacts so because he expected Carmen to call him once she had the operation so they could date again. Mac constantly drinks alcohol like the rest of The Gang and abuses other substances, such as poppers and glue. Throughout the series there have been insinuations that Mac is a closeted gay man. This is manifested by his obsession with men's physiques and his reactionary religious views on homosexuality. In the final scene of the season 4 episode "Mac's Banging the Waitress," Charlie says to Dennis, "Do you still get the feeling he wants to bang us? That's what this is all about" after Mac tries to demonstrate how "badass" he is by falling from the roof onto a pile of mattresses after lighting fireworks taped to his jacket that fail to ignite. In the season 9 episode "Mac Day," Charlie says, "I know we've never said this as a group, but Mac's gay," to which the rest of The Gang agrees readily. Gallery Mac.jpg Mac-0.jpg Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Pimps Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Drug Dealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Dimwits Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extortionists Category:Brutes Category:Gamblers Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Smugglers Category:Vigilante Category:Burglars Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Wrestlers Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Category:Graverobbers Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of a Hero